Barriers Broken
by Ashurri1443
Summary: Berwald nodded in reply and wrapping arms around the Fin’s waist then placing his chin on the top of his head, “M’kay.” No other words needed to be exchanged; the atmosphere was filled with emotion that could clearly be read. The barrier had been broken.


**A/N: This is just random fluff that I made at 1:36 AM, proof that I suck at making Hetalia shots and that I have no life. But anyway I love FinlandXSweden, along with China and Russia and America and England. May these pairings live on in the light of fandom. I do not profit from this piece of fandom and I do not own Hetalia or its characters, but if I did I would make Hawaii a character since it wasn't a state until America took over. I hope you all enjoy, please R&R if you wish. Peace and Love, have a nice weekened.**

* * *

The drowsiness of sleep was still intact, gradually being pursued away by bitter caffeinated coffee. The orange and pink tinged dawn slipping through the closed blinds; leaving horizontal slivers on his torso and sleeves as he worked vigorously. The Finnish man had his upper appendages submerged in soapy lukewarm water up to his elbows, sponge in hand and scrubbing at the leftover food incrusted residue. His eyelids threatened to droop even lower and close completely because of lack of sleep. He hummed a tune and continued to work, desperate to stay awake. Tino paused in his chore and thoughtfully bit on the inside of his cheek, gnawing lightly at the soft tissue. It was almost a year since Berwald and his independence from Denmark. Despite the long period of time, he couldn't help but feel certain uneasiness toward the Swede. A feeling of shame gripped his heart at that moment. He was grateful toward Berwald, seeing as the Swede had generously helped him this far by giving him clothes and a home but there was an invisible barrier of fear preventing the Fin from getting any closer to him in their friendship. He couldn't help but be crippled by terror by Berwald. His height, Tino did not mind. His lack of communication he could understand, the trait had been acquired from the severe cold present during his upbringing and life. His constant expression and eyes however, were another matter. Berwald always wore a stern and looming expression making Tino continually have small tremors of anxiety attacks. His eyes were unreadable, making it hard to pinpoint his mood. He was terrifying at times. Such fear had been exhibited last night. Tino lowered his head in disgrace and then continued to clean, scrubbing harder in frustration. The Finland had been heading to the bathroom around the time of midnight, a normal routine for him. He had been quietly treading down the hall and into the living room at a quickened pace and then when he had reached the bathroom, Berwald had emerged out of the darkness of the kitchen and spooked him.

His expression and eyes in the darkened moonlight had caused him to scream blindly and lash out, before collapsing to the ground and quickly putting his arms over his head. It had taken Berwald several minutes to calm him down, and even then he always averted his eyes from his; seeping his eyes away from the ones that were void of emotion. Finland reprimanded himself and scrubbed at the china, the tips of his fingers becoming blood red and beginning to sting beneath the water. Without a doubt the skin hidden under the murky water was starting to bleed. Before Tino could do any more damage a sudden crash sounded off behind him, causing him to jump in the air and drop the plate and sponge altogether. He swiveled around on his toes, sending water on his pants and the harlequin colored tiles below. Berwald lay in a heap on the ground, the table knocked over along with one of the four chairs. Tino quickly dried his hands with a dishtowel and rushed to his aid, words caught in his delicate voice box. The Swede remained in his hunched over spot, hands clasping his knee in unannounced pain. Tino slipped a hand underneath his arm and lifted him up, eyes glazed over with worry and fully awake now.

"Sweden, are you okay?" He asked, a concerned smile forming upon his lips. Berwald kept his head turned away, and Tino blinked in confusion before tilting to the side to get a better look at his facial features. His expression faltered at the sight of his face. "Berwald…"

Tino was at a loss of words. Sweden turned his face slightly to his, mouth pressed in a thin line. The upper half of his face was covered by a see-through resistant cloth, obscuring his eyes and forehead. His short blonde hair tucked underneath at the sides and jutting out a bit underneath. Finland, mustering a a little confidence, reached up his hands gingerly and placed the pads of his fingers upon the rag; feeling his eyelids and eyebrows that were concealed. He then stepped the Swede back before setting the chair and table upright once more then sitting him down. Sweden said nothing and placed his hands in his lap, rubbing his knee with his thumb lightly. Worry, Amusement, and Confusing mixed inside Tino's stomach; churning and growing more with each passing minute. Finland then sat himself down and reached outward, grabbing the tie that secured the cloth in the back and releasing it. He unraveled the binds slowly, amazed on the amount of layers; before he knew it two were left and three rested on the kitchen floor. The light skin was almost visible now, but before he could unwrap the rest a firm and pleading hand encircled his wrist. Tino snapped his eyes up in attention, mouth parted in surprise.

"No,'t better this way." Sweden stated after letting his hand fall back into its previous position. Tino furrowed his brow before responding.

"What do you mean?" Sweden sat in silence, leaving the question unanswered for several silent minutes.

"You don' have to see m' face this way, no more fear." Tino felt a lump began to form in his throat and a feeling of shame grow in his heart. He then pulled the rest of the cloth off of his face and placed both hands on the sides of his cheeks, forcing the older of the two to look at him. Tino dauntlessly scanned his eyes, clearly seeing flickers of hurt and concern. He inwardly slapped himself for being so stupid. His eyes were void of emotion, they were filled with them; he just was too occupied with his anxiety and fear to see them. In a flash, Tino leapt from him seat and tackled Sweden out of his chair in a bone crushing hug. Finland buried his face in the fabric of this pajama shirt, feeling tears prick the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry.." He said, breaths starting to come out in short sobs. He lifted up his head and stared at the blonde, "You didn't have to do that for me, I'm not afraid of you. I'll never be afraid of you Berwald…"

Berwald nodded in reply and wrapping arms around the Fin's waist then placing his chin on the top of his head, "M'kay." No other words needed to be exchanged; the atmosphere was filled with emotion that could clearly be read. The barrier had been broken.


End file.
